


【擎蜂】电子信件往来记录

by YourMajestyFox



Series: 【擎蜂】RID异地恋 [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, Love Letters, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMajestyFox/pseuds/YourMajestyFox
Summary: 背景RID第三季打败小红之后。异地恋，情书。





	【擎蜂】电子信件往来记录

**2月10日 19:42**

 

Dear Optimus,

 

你好呀！Fixit说你的星际旅行会干扰即时通讯信号，于是建议我用这种落后的电子讯息形式与你联络。呃，但愿这看起来没我想象的那么傻。

 

让我想想，最近发生了什么……铁腕和横炮的关系似乎缓和了一些。当然，他们还是在一直斗嘴和打架，但我觉得这已经成为了他们增进感情的方式。有时候我看着这些年轻人，就会想到从前我们的领袖小队，充满活力与干劲，又总是违抗领导的命令……对，说到这个，我们当初真的比他们好太多了吧？一定是的吧？普神啊，我实在是不敢相信最初带领他们的那些日子我是怎么坚持下来的。我想，一定是因为你。毕竟有你这么棒的榜样，我应该也不会差到哪儿去吧？

 

最近好像真的没有什么事情发生。我是说，目前还没有侦测到来自霸天虎的威胁。我们调查了不少塞博坦遗迹，顺便游览了更多景色。我真的很喜欢这个星球。我和你说过吗？我最喜欢地球的海上落日了。和锈海上的落日有些相似，又很不一样。你能看到成群的海鸟归巢，海豚在海浪上跳来跳去，运气好的话还能看到鲸鱼妈妈带着宝宝来到水面上换气。最主要的是，每次天空刚刚暗下来时透出的深蓝色，都会让我想起你的光学镜。

 

好吧，我承认，我有些想你了，Optimus。每一次和你分别都有一点像是永别*。哦不……这样说好像有点晦气。无论如何，真希望所有的事情都可以早一些结束。

 

抱歉，我好像写了好多废话……不知道你什么时候才能收到这些讯息？希望你一切都好。以及，期待你的回信。

 

Yours, 

Bee

 

 

**2月18日 06:23**

 

Dear Bee,

 

你好。谢谢你的来信，我真的很惊喜。替我向Fixit表达谢意，以及向大家问好。

 

得知铁腕和横炮相处得这么好，我很欣慰。你所说的他们增进感情的方式，让我想到了救护车和千斤顶。救护车不久前才和我提起，他们已经结为火种伴侣了。作为老朋友，我真为他们感到高兴。另外，他也顺便问了我们两个的情况。我对他说，我们也对此十分期待。不知道我说得对吗？

 

关于领袖小队的问题，我想我必须要和你说实话——其实你们在最初也是如此，我也仔细思考过该如何领导你们。我从你的队员那里听说过一些你刚开始带领他们时发生的事，比如你曾经为了让他们听从你的命令，刻意去模仿我的语气和动作*。不过，现在你已经是一位很好的领导者了，这毋容置疑。如果这其中有我的功劳，那么我真的非常开芯，也非常骄傲。也许，模仿“榜样”确实是个很不错的开始。同时，我也很想知道，我在你的印象中是什么样的神态？

 

我真希望我也能和你们一起去游览地球的各处美景，或者确切的说，是和你一起。但转念一想，和你在一起，无论去任何地方，都能够称之为美景。我也同样爱那个蓝色的星球，她的鲜活、生动与清澈，都让我联想到你。你确实没有跟我提起过落日的话题，那么等一切尘埃落定，你来带我去看你认为最美的落日，好吗？

 

至于我自己的近况，我正在穿过大犬座，马上就要经过天狼星*。如果你收到这条讯息时正是夜晚，那么向东南方向抬起头，找到最明亮的那颗恒星，我就在这里。

 

我也同样想念你，Bee。我明白你所说的感受，因为我也一样，每次离开都好像火种被生生扯下一块碎片。但还好这碎片是由你保管，直到我再次见到你时，它才会回到我的胸腔里，使我重新完整。

 

抱歉，看来星际旅行确实影响了电子传输的速率。我想也许我可以修改一些通讯编码，看看会不会让信号通过率更高一些。总之，注意安全，如果有任何情况一定要联系我。

 

Also yours,

Optimus

 

*出自电影《魂断蓝桥》

*出自RID第5集

*北半球在冬天和早春的夜晚，肉眼能看到的最亮的星星就是天狼星

 

 

——————

 

**2月24日 03:35**

 

Dear Optimus,

 

你好呀！哇哦，收到你的回信我真是太开芯了！Fixit说不客气，他也在尝试改进通讯系统，大概不久之后就能够进行即时通讯了。

 

等等，什么……救护车什么时候和千斤顶在一起的！？我的火种源啊！只有我什么都不知道吗？我的普神赛天骄钛师傅的胡子啊！请一定帮我祝贺他们！以及，Optimus，你是在向我提出火种融合的请求吗？不行！这太狡猾了！不，我是说，我当然愿意，但是，这么重要的事情，我一定要当面亲口回复你。

 

我就知道，一定是横炮把我模仿你的那件事说漏的！噢，求你别问了，实在是太蠢了……好吧，如果你坚持的话，等你回来我可以再表演一次给你看。我保证，这次绝对不会再被他们说像红蜘蛛了！不过至于我的模仿秀到底成不成功，肯定还是你说了算。

 

关于落日，当然，我已经想好带你去哪里看了，但我要暂时保密，给你一个惊喜。另外，你还没有提到过你最喜欢地球的什么呢。让我猜猜，会是草原吗？自由、宽广、包容一切的感觉，就像你一样。不对，这么说来，这好像应该算是我喜欢的。

 

我按照你的指示，抬头望向东南方的星空，看到天狼星就在那儿——你就在那儿。盯着那颗小小的光点，我忽然在想，你现在正在做什么呢？是不是也和过去两周的我一样，每时每刻都在期盼电子通讯的提示音响起呢？说实话，从前那一阵子，我真的不喜欢“等待”这件事。但现在我忽然发现，原来等待也可以像我最喜欢的那款能量源糖果一样，是彩虹色的，尝起来又酸又甜。

 

至于最近的日子，依旧还是很清闲（或者说无聊）。真希望你能在这儿，那样的话，我也不知道为什么，好像就连整理废料场里堆成山的垃圾都会变得有意思起来。

 

抱歉，我好像又写了好多废话。我大概还是不太擅长这些，不像你……读着你的来信，我感觉我的处理器都要烧起来了，火种扑通扑通地像是要跳到胸甲外面去。我能写下来的，就只有想你，想你，想你。想马上见到你，看着你的光学镜告诉你，我到底有多想你。

 

Always yours, 

Bee

 

 

**2月28日 12:04**

 

Dear Bee,

 

你好。很高兴能这么快收到你的回信，看来改造通讯信号确实起到了效果。不过，凌晨的时间最好还是去休息充电，早上再回复我的讯息就好。

 

我没有和你说过救护车和千斤顶的事情吗？抱歉，是我的疏忽。我已经代你向他们祝福过了，他们说谢谢你。你能够答应成为我的火种伴侣我真的非常、非常开芯。我也一直如此相信着，我的火种舱中的另一份色彩，必定属于你。当然，等我回到你的身边，我会郑重地提出火种融合邀请。

 

听你这么说，我已经开始期待你的模仿表演了。只是，为什么会像红蜘蛛？我和红蜘蛛有什么相似之处吗？我认为这一定是他们当时对你的调侃，跟你的模仿能力没有任何关系。所以，也许的确是因为我在某些方面与红蜘蛛有共同点，我想我需要好好反思一下。

 

事实上，我没有太考虑过我最喜欢地球的具体什么事物。如果真的要挑选一种的话，那么我很喜欢花，因为会有蜜蜂停留在上面。并且，其中一只恰好落入我的怀中，将我的火种一并带走了。

 

我现在已经离开大犬座，向天琴座驶去。我想我一定是感受到了你的目光，穿越亿万公里从宇宙中向我飞来，我才能够如此安心地去到更遥远的地方。Bee，谢谢你曾经的等待，以及，对不起。对于如今的我而言，等待本身同样既甜蜜又苦涩。不过这一次我知道等待终会迎来尽头，而处在那个尽头的，便是一束明黄色的光。

 

我们在天琴座稍作调查后，就要启程返回塞伯坦了。我会记得带彩虹色的能量源糖果给你，不过我猜肯定会有许多新口味，我也会各买一些带回来。

 

另外，我倒是觉得你很擅长写信。因为当我阅读你的信件时，我也感到自己像是要融化了一般。

 

Eternally yours,

Optimus

 

*落款有彩蛋，四封信分别是：你的小蜂；同样是你的Optimus；一直是你的小蜂；永远是你的Optimus （大哥似乎还是更胜一筹呢）


End file.
